My Handsome Boss
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Why me?" I can't believe Toshiki Kai is my boss. That's not the worse part. "Because you're perfect for me Misaki." She was about to leave, however he blocked her way with his arm on the wall. "Would you move? You're in my way." She glared at him. (Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

_Lately, I feel like someone had been watching my every move. I think I've been reading too many books, probably I'm just overthinking too much. It's just my imagination. That's got to be it._

"Tokura, where is my coffee?" The husky voice brought her back to reality. She was in an office.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" She snapped at him.

"You shouldn't be speaking to me like that, I'm your boss," he said it ever so smugly.

"I don't care."

"You should, I'm the one who pays your salary."

"Why me?"

 _I can't believe Toshiki Kai is my boss. That's not the worse part._

"Because you're perfect for me Misaki."

She was about to leave, however he blocked her way with his arm on the wall.

"Would you move? You're in my way." She glared at him.

"I love that look on you. It makes me want you," he said it flirtatiously.

"What kind of boss are you?"

"A loving one, plus I know you like me." He look deep into her eyes.

"Just because you're an idiot, it doesn't mean that I like you."

"I can change your mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will tell everyone that we live together," he smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," she was throwing daggers at him.

"I'm only teasing you," his lips was dangerously close to her lips.

"Stop it," she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"I stalk you every night ever since I've met you, Tokura."

* * *

 _Author's note: I'm finally back with a new story. I hope you like it, as always don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you do that to me!" She shouted at him.

"I'm just making sure you're getting home safe," he said in a calm manner.

"You're crazy if you think stalking me is fine."

"You know, I would never do anything to harm you."

"I know that, however I want you to stop stalking me."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"Promise me that."

"I promise Misaki."

"Good."

"Do you have any plans today?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"I was thinking of cooking tonight and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"Sure. What is your motive?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I have no motive. I just want us to get along that's all."

After studying him cautiously, she took a step back.

"That's sounds nice. I'll be at home then."

"I'm happy that I get to spend time with you," he said.

"Whatever."

* * *

It was reaching the evening. Toshiki was cooking in the kitchen, while Misaki was hanging her laundry, outside the balcony.

"Misaki, dinner is ready."

After hanging the last piece of clothing, she went into her room and shut the balcony door. She went downstairs and into the dining room. She couldn't help but gasped when she saw the food. Tonight's dinner was katsu curry. It was one of her favourite dishes.

Toshiki took a seat out for her to sit. She sat down. He sat opposite her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her.

They ate in silence. It was a pleasant atmosphere. He kept watching her eat.

"What?"

"You look cute when you eat."

She could barely look at him after that comment.

"Misaki."

"Yes?"

"You have sauce on your lips."

She took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

"Not quite, I get it for you."

Toshiki stood up and wiped her lips with his thumb. He licked the sauce off his thumb.

Her face started to heat up.

"Why did you do that?" She was clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. It's extra delicious because of you, Misaki."

"I pretend I didn't hear that."

After dinner, he put the dishes and cutlery in the dish washer.

* * *

Misaki was watching a romantic comedy movie in the living room. Toshiki would join her on the sofa.

She stiffen when he put a blanket over them.

"I'm not sharing a blanket with you."

"What's so bad about sharing a blanket with me?" He looked at her closely.

"It's just weird," she tried to make up an excuse.

Whenever there was a kiss scene, Misaki would look away and blush.

Toshiki kept stealing glances at her. He would snuck his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him.

"I feel cold, you're so warm Misaki."

"Keep your hands to yourself."

When she looked at him, he had already fallen asleep.

"Misaki," he mumbled in his sleep.

 _Is he dreaming about me?_

"May I kiss you Misaki?" He continued to talk in his sleep.

"That's not going to happen," she said.

* * *

The next morning had arrived. It was the weekend.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes. She had a pleasant night sleep. When she tried to get up, she couldn't. Something was weighing her down. She saw a muscular arm encircled her waist.

"Toshiki Kai, what are you doing in my bed?!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews, fav, and follow. I truly appreciate it. Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm only here because it's warm."

"What kind of excuse is that?" She got off the bed and chucked pillows at him.

He dodged every single one.

"I don't see what the problem is," he said it casually.

"You're invading my privacy and personal space!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean to."

"Just get out of my room," she pointed to the door.

Toshiki got off the bed. Before he turn to leave, he stared at her.

"Misaki."

"What?"

"I didn't know you wear such a saucy night gown. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Misaki was wearing a red silk night gown that shows her figure.

"Idiot, as if I do that," she quickly covered herself with a robe.

"You don't have to hide your body, you have a nice figure."

"Get out!" She glared at him.

He smirked at her, then he left her room.

* * *

 _I can't believe him. He spent the entire night in my room, in my bed with me._ The thought made her feel uncomfortable.

"I wish I can wipe that smirk off his face."

Unbeknownst to her, she had red marks on her neck. That morning she brush her teeth and took a long hot shower. It soothed her.

* * *

Misaki went out for lunch. She met up with her best friend, Akari.

They were in a café, eating.

"It's been a while that I've seen you Misaki."

"I've been busy."

"You look well."

"Do I?" Misaki asked.

"Yep."

"Is your boss stressing you out?"

"There's nothing I can't handle."

"You should date him."

"Why?"

"He's perfect match for you. Plus he's handsome," Akari's eyes sparkled.

"No."

 _Nobody knows that I live with him, especially my best friend. If the secret gets out. I will die of embarrassment._

* * *

In the evening, Misaki was at a fancy shop. She was trying on various wedding dresses.

"How do I look?" She shyly asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Ibuki said.

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

Toshiki was across the street. He couldn't believe at the scene unfolding before him. He saw her in a wedding dress. It took his breath away. He formed a fist with his hand when he saw Ibuki putting a ring on Misaki's finger.

"I'm going to stop the wedding," Toshiki said to himself.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter 3. As usual, tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki examine herself in the full length mirror.

"This dress is lovely," she couldn't help but gush.

Her eyes widen when she saw red marks on her neck.

"How did I get these?" She looked puzzled.

Misaki remembered Toshiki smirking.

 _No way, I can't believe he would give me hickeys… How could he! Ibuki didn't say anything which I'm glad for. From now on, I can't let my guard down when I'm alone with him._

* * *

Twenty four hours later.

It was an outdoor wedding. Misaki was walking down the aisle, she looked ever so beautiful in a satin wedding gown. Her hair was styled up, with waves. There was people in awe with her beauty and some took photos.

Ibuki's jaw dropped upon seeing her. Gentle music was being played in the background.

Every step she takes gave her butterflies. Ibuki took his hand out for Misaki to take.

"You look beautiful," Ibuki said.

She gave him a shy smile. They exchanged vows to each other. The guests would cry.

"Do you take Misaki as your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," he place a diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"Do you take Ibuki as your husband?"

"I do," she place a ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ibuki was about to kiss Misaki when loud yelling interrupted them.

"Misaki, don't marry him!" Toshiki was panting from running.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him.

He saw the ring on her finger.

 _Was I too late?_

Without saying anything, he lifted her off the ground and carried her on his shoulder.

He started running away.

* * *

"Put me down!" She screamed at him.

He shoved her in the back seat of his car and closed the car door. He went in his car and started the engine. She tried getting out, however the car was locked. It was a long journey home.

"Why him?" He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused.

"You married Ibuki without telling me. Does he make you happy?" His voice hoarse.

"You have no right to question me!" She was shocked when she saw his tears.

"I want you to get a divorce Misaki."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Leave him and come to me."

At this moment, Misaki burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Toshiki looked lost.

"It was just a commercial."

"I don't understand."

"The wedding was not real."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked at her.

"Because my business have nothing to do with you."

He sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute, is this your first time doing a commercial with Ibuki?"

"Yes, it's my first time. Until you ruined it."

He looked at her long and hard.

"Why did you cry?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

They finally reached home. He stopped the car.

"What do you mean nothing? Tell me the truth."

"You look so beautiful, I couldn't stop these tears."

"Oh please. By the way, why did you give me hickeys?" She frowned at him.

"I wanted the world to know that you're mine, Misaki."

"I'm not yours, you can't just claim me."

He took her hand and kissed it. His lips lingered there for a few minutes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misaki was flustered from the action.

"Kissing my future wife."

"What, you're kidding right?"

"Next time, it would be more than just your hand," he caressed her lips with his thumb.

 _You're mine Misaki Tokura._

* * *

 _Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. Please support my story by reviewing. It will make me happy if I have lots of reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_I received a phone call from an employee, she said that they won't release the commercial since it was ruined by Kai. The director obviously wasn't pleased. What was I thinking when I accepted that commercial? I admit that I was swayed by the beautiful wedding dresses. I was shocked that they added a kiss scene at the end, without telling me. Well at least I've got to wear a dress._

"Ibuki."

"Yes?"

"Would you teach me how to cook?" Misaki asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

At this moment, they were at Ibuki's house. They was in the kitchen, conversing about random things. He taught her the basics first.

"I never did this before," she sounded nervous.

"Try to relax. I know you can do it."

"Thanks."

She puts flour, egg, milk and sugar in a glass bowl. Then she whisked the ingredients. Ibuki watched her turn the stove on and poured oil in the frying pan. She twirled the frying pan around to make the oil even. Misaki put the frying pan on the stove and Ibuki handed her a ladle. She cautiously poured some batter in the frying pan. It sizzled.

"Well done Misaki."

"Thank you for teaching me."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

Her stomach started to grumble, which made her blush. Ibuki chuckled.

"It's not funny Ibuki."

"There was no need to be embarrassed. I find it cute."

"It would help if you stop laughing at me."

"All right, I will stop."

Misaki was impressed when she saw him flip the pancake without dropping it.

"Let's eat before your stomach starts growling again."

"Ibuki," she pouted.

They sat opposite each other, outside the garden. The pancakes that she made turned out edible.

"Not bad for a beginner," Ibuki complimented.

She sighed in relief when she heard him say that. They ate and had a pleasant time.

* * *

Misaki took her time going home. She was driving passed where rows of cherry blossom trees are. The pink petals fluttered in the wind. She admires its beauty. The cherry blossoms was blooming since it was spring. It took about half an hour to arrive home. She parked the car by the house.

When Misaki stepped out of her car, she couldn't believe at what she had seen. It was Toshiki playing with a cat. The ginger cat purred happily when he stroke the cat. This scene made her heart skip a beat.

"I didn't know you like cats."

"Who doesn't like them? By the way, how's Ibuki?"

"How do you know I was visiting him?" She wasn't expecting him to know that.

"He sent me a photo of you. Apparently, he taught you how to cook," he frowned.

In the photo, Misaki was wearing an apron. She was concentrating hard on cooking.

"What?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, you look cute."

"Delete that photo."

"No, I've got it fair and square."

"You're unbelievable."

"Why didn't you asked me to teach you?" His frown deepen.

"You sound jealous."

"Of course I am."

"Why?" She was taken aback.

"Because he gets to spend time with you. You're the one that I have fallen for," his voice lace with sincerity.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. As always, don't forget to review. Your reviews encourages me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know this is a lot to process but it's the truth, Misaki."

"When?"

"Four years ago."

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asked.

"I just never had the courage. I know you hate me."

"Kai, I don't hate you. If I did, I wouldn't be living with you at all."

"Do you see me as a man?"

"That thought never cross my mind."

"I want you to look only at me. Give me a chance."

The way he was looking at her, it feels like he's staring deep into her soul. He was being genuine and sweet for the very first time. It made her heart skipped a beat.

She surprised him when she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" His cheeks redden.

"I'm only giving you one chance, if you screw this up, I will definitely move out."

Toshiki couldn't help but smile.

"Did you see the cherry blossoms?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"There is a pink petal in your hair."

"Is it gone?" She gently dusted it off.

"No, I get it for you."

He carefully took the petal off her lavender hair. It made her heart race.

"You're blushing Misaki."

"It's because you're standing too close."

He took her hand in his and gently gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want me to drive you anywhere?" He asked.

"Yes, to our daughter."

* * *

One hour later, they were at the cemetery. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"Our daughter would've been two years old this year."

Misaki place a bouquet of flowers on her daughter's grave. Ever since she lost her daughter in a car accident, her world turned upside down. It felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Toshiki pulled Misaki into his arms as he comforted her. He tried to remain strong for Misaki, however tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault that we lost our Aya."

"No, it wasn't. It was the other driver's fault. He was intoxicated at that time and he went to jail for it. Don't ever blame yourself."

The couple took one last look at Aya's photo before they leave.

"Goodbye my darling Aya," Misaki said.

"Aya, my daughter. I promise to cherish and protect your mother for eternity."

* * *

Author's note: I'm sad that no one reviewed chapter 5. I put a lot of effort into that chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 6. I hope you

like it, remember to review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback**

One year ago.

"Why didn't you tell me about Aya?" Toshiki was driving the car.

"Why should I tell you about my daughter?" Misaki was sitting in the backseat. She was holding Aya in her arms.

"She's my daughter too."

"You're far too busy with work and flirting with every woman you see," Misaki grimaced.

"I don't flirt with every woman, they are the one that come on to me. You're the only one Misaki."

"Oh please."

"Why don't you live with me?" He asked.

"That's not going to happen."

A truck was speeding, the vehicle ran pass the red light. It swerved and it got out of control.

"Toshiki, watch out for that truck!"

It was far too late. The truck hit his car. There was a collision, the car overturned.

Toshiki groaned. He took his seatbelt off. He got out of the car and went to Misaki.

"Please be okay," there was tears in his eyes.

He carefully carried Misaki out. She was coughing a lot. Misaki had bruises on her arm and cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I need to find Aya."

"You stay here, I find her."

"Okay."

Toshiki went into the car and got Aya. He noticed that she wasn't breathing. Toshiki performed CPR several times. By the time the ambulance arrived, it was too late. Aya had passed away.

"No, my baby," Misaki was holding a lifeless Aya in her arms. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Toshiki saw the drunk driver got arrested by the police. It made him angry that he survived and not Aya. Tears formed in his eyes as he comforted Misaki.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you Misaki."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"The coffee is cold."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Warm it for me."

"Do it yourself."

She walked off when she heard her phone ring.

"Hi Misaki."

"Hey Ibuki."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at work."

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" He asked.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

It was twelve thirty. They had lunch at a coffee shop.

"Did you wait long Ibuki?" Misaki asked.

"No, I just got here myself."

They ordered sandwiches and smoothies. She had a nice time talking to her friend.

Toshiki saw Ibuki embrace Misaki. His heart ache at the sight.

He waited until Ibuki left and coolly went into the coffee shop. He sat opposite her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I don't like it when you meet with other men."

"Why? Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes. Why look at other men when you have me."

"I'm not interested in playboys."

"I have my eyes on you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Without any warning, he pulled her into his arms. Toshiki held her lovingly.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a public place." She was flustered.

"I'm in love with you Misaki."

"What?" She was stunned by his confession.

"Can I love you? I want to kiss you Misaki."

Before she can protest, his lips touched hers. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing everyone. I hope this chapter answers your questions and I hope you enjoy.

Please support my story by reviewing. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had arrived. Misaki was jogging in the park. She couldn't sleep much ever since his confession. Especially the kiss. The gentle breeze caressed her skin.

 _Damn it, why did he have to utter those words? Whenever I think of him, my heart races._

 _It's all his fault._

Misaki stopped running and took a sip of her water bottle. Ibuki finally caught up with her.

He was panting.

"What took you so long Ibuki?"

"Man, you can run Misaki."

"You're such a slow poke."

"You're so mean."

"Whatever."

"Misaki," he looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I like you very much Misaki."

"Ibuki, I only see you as a friend."

"Please give me a chance."

"I only already have someone special."

"Who is it?"

"Toshiki."

"You really love him don't you?"

"How did you know?" She blushed.

"It's written all over your face Misaki."

When Toshiki came running towards them, Ibuki planted a soft kiss on Misaki's cheek and ran off. Misaki was taken aback.

"Ibuki, how dare he kiss my Misaki!"

"Toshiki calm down, it was just on the cheek."

"How can I? You're precious to me Misaki."

"Baka, stop saying embarrassing things."

He embraced her from behind.

"You're mine Misaki, don't forget that."

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me."

"No, I refuse to let you go my love."

"You're impossible."

He rubbed his cheek against her cheek. It made her heart skipped a beat. She surprised herself when she turned around and her lips touched his. His eyes widen in shock. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh at his shock expression.

"Toshiki."

"Yes?"

"Aishiteru."

"I love you too."

He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Misaki, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

One year and four months later.

"Here is your coffee Toshiki."

"Thank you my dear wife."

He took a sip of his coffee. It wasn't cold. It was perfect.

"I cancelled all your appointments."

"Good, I get to spend more time with you."

Misaki's diamond ring sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm not going to make out with you in your office Toshiki."

"Why not? It's my company. I'm the CEO."

"I don't care, it's unprofessional."

Toshiki pulled her down onto his lap.

"Kya, what are you doing?" She blushes.

"I just want to be this close to you," he whispered into her ear.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm one month pregnant."

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy Misaki."

"Me too."

* * *

They finally arrived home. Toshiki was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner.

No matter how many times she had seen him cook, she was still impressed by his skills.

She smiled sweetly, while admiring her husband. She embraced him from behind.

He smiled at her.

When it was dinner time, the happy couple sat next to each other.

"Say aah Misaki," he was trying to feed her cream stew.

Even though she finds it embarrassing, she still ate it anyway.

"How is it darling?"

"It's delicious as always my dear."

He smiled.

"You're my world Misaki, I want to have lots of kids with you."

"Stop saying embarrassing things."

"We share the same bed many times, however you're always shy," he said.

"Stop teasing me."

That evening, she gave him a kiss he would never forget. It left him speechless.

"You're so cute Toshiki."

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I would like to thank everyone for supporting my story, I truly appreciate it.

Since this is the last chapter, please support my story by reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
